1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control apparatus, a communication control method, a mobile communication terminal, and a data reception method associated with communication control of data addressed to a mobile communication terminal.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known techniques for transmitting data to a communication terminal through a plurality of types of communication networks. For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a digital broadcasting system for downloading data through the use of a combination of a satellite circuit and a telephone circuit. This digital broadcasting system is adapted to designate through which circuit each data block forming the data is to be received, via the satellite circuit or via the telephone circuit, and to download the data via the two circuits.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-359601